


Miraculous Ladybug: Balance

by DSpaceZ



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Lila Rossi Bashing, Marinette bashing, Master Fu Bashing (Miraculous Ladybug), Original Character(s), panda kwami, panda miraculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSpaceZ/pseuds/DSpaceZ
Summary: After the defeat of Feast, the Order sent someone in order to assess the situation in Paris, this person being Tai.Tai knew Fu before the Feast incident, behaving sort of like an older brother to the young trainee. So its his responsibility to bring him back. And with him on this journey is Chii, the Panda Kwami! Can Tai handle the new world and stop Hawkmoth, as well as calling out the ridiculousness of Ladybug and Chat Noir?Notes: The episode Feast started at the beginning of the season, rather than in the middle. This is both a Marinette and Adrien salt fic, along with a bit of Fu bashing because lets admit it, these three have a lot of mistakes to be called out on.
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Miraculous Ladybug: Balance

**Author's Note:**

> So, you might be wondering why i am writing this. Well, after thinking about how both Marinette and Adrien both have salt fics, i thought of making one where both of them salt because, lets be honest, both of them have huge flaws in certain parts. Hope you enjoy this

A young man walked, his footsteps echoing through the hallway. He soon reached a door, knocking softly. He was wearing some grey robes, along with very short, black hair

“Come in.” A elderly voice said from the inside.

The young man did as he was told and opened the door, going inside and closing the door. He walked inside before bowing to his knees, his head touching the floor. “You wanted to see me, Master Feng?”

On the other side of the room, there sat an elderly man, the only source of light being the candle in the room. The elderly man turned around, revealing his white hair and long white beard, wearing his red robes that only a master could wear.

“Yes, Tai. Im sure you are aware of the events that transpired recently.” Feng said.

“Yes.” Tai said. How could he not? Its not every day you are eaten by a blue beast, before you wake up and realize it has been over a hundred years.

“Are you feeling well? Its understandable to be a little frightened when facing such a monster.”

“While shocked at first, i have already gotten over it. The situation won’t change, no matter how much i dwell on it.” Tai answered with a firm resolve. He lifted his head up. “ Forgive me for my rudeness, but I don’t believe you called me just to check up on my wellbeing, Master.”

“That is correct.” Feng said. “After our revival, we decided to do a count on the Miraculous Box and we found we are missing one, along with the grimoire and a student.”

“What!?” Tai said, shocked. “Who are we missing!?”

Feng turned around and looked at young boy before him. “Fu.” He said.

Tai widened his eyes. “Fu!? Fu is missing!?” He said shocked. He still hadn’t seen the young one, but he thought he was among the ones that were devoured by the beast.

“Yes. I talked with one of the monks and apparently, in a fit of panic, he gave Fu the grimoire, ordering him to run along with the Miracle Box.” Feng explained. “And most likely, he is responsible for our freedom.”

Tai sighed in relief, before he realized something. “But wait, you said it has been over a hundred years. How can Fu still be alive?” He asked.

“One of the Miraculou sis the turtle, which allows its user to live longer. Fu must be wearing to increase his lifespan.” Feng explained. “However, it is time for Fu to return home.”

“Is that why you called me?” Tai asked. “Fu could be anywhere in the world!”

“Not quite.” Feng said before getting up and going to a Bookshelf, taking out a scroll and unfolded it on the floor, revealing it to be a map of the world. “We used a tracking spell that allowed us to track the Miraculous. While he has been in a lot of places over the century, it appears his latest stop is here.” He placed his finger in one spot.

“France?” Tai said, confused.

“More specifically, Paris. We believe its the place he is hiding due to the amount of magic we are locating in the city. Most likely there are active Miraculous. Considering our unexpected revival, we assume its the work of the Ladybug Miraculous. And since one of them is active, most likely the Cat Miraculous is active as well.”

Tai widened his eyes in shock. “Two of the most powerful Miraculous are active!?” He asked, surprise. “Why? If those land in the wrong hands, the balance in the universe is at stake!”

“That is what you must find out. And in case you need some way to defend yourself…” Feng grabbed a small box behind him, before giving it to Tai.

“This is… a Miraculous?” Tai asked.

“The Panda Miraculous, which embodies the power of both Creation and Destruction, also known as the power of Balance. This Miraculous is only used in dire situations and i wish we didn’t have to use it, but desperate times call for desperate measures. However be careful, if the Miraculous falls into the wrong hands, the balance in the universe could be forever broken.”

Tai nodded. “I understand, Master.” He opened the box, a bright white light blinding him for a moment before it died down, revealing the form of a small creature with the resemblance to a panda.

“Greetings Master, i am Chii.” The creature bowed its head. “What name should i adress you by?”

“My name is Tai. From now on, you are my servant.” He said. He looked at the Miraculous in the box, which was a pendant with the Yin Yang symbol on it.

“Understood.” Chii nodded his head.

Tai put the pendant around his neck, turning into its camouflaged mode, which disappeared the symbol and split the circle in half, one black and the other white. “I am honored that you chose me Master Feng, but if i may be so bold, why me? Surely, there are better canditates.”

“Multiple reasons. First, we need more information about the situation at hand and a young person is much easier to fit in than. Secondly, in case of a confrontation, someone young such as yourself and with physical training will have no problem facing an opponent. Thirdly, consider this your test.” Feng explained.

“My test?” Tai asked with a tilt of the head.

“Find out about the situation in Paris and resolve it. After that, bring back Fu along with the grimoire and the Miracle Box. If you pass this test, you will be granted the title of Master. We decided to give you this test considering your relationship with the Fu.” Feng said. “Do you accept, young Tai?”

Tai bowed his head. “I accept this test and will not fail you Master.”

Feng nodded his head. “Good.” He said as he turned around. “You are going to be sent to Paris tomorrow morning. Your accomodations are being handled as we speak. You will also be attending a school there.”

“A… school?” Tai asked in confusion. “May i ask why?”

“Not only in order to blend in, but you can gather information much easier that way. Not only about the situation in Paris, but in terms of history you missed the last 100 years.” Feng explained.

“Understood. Anything else, Master?” Tai asked.

“No. You are dismissed.” Feng said.

Tai got up and left the room. As he went to his room, he couldn’t help but think.

_Fu, what have you been doing all these years?_

**Author's Note:**

> Its a small chapter, but its to test the waters and for you to have a small glimpse of whats to come.   
> Still deciding on the pairing:  
> -Alix because i think she can give the most info to  
> -Kagami because they have some similarities.  
> -Juleka and Rose because i like Juleka and want to ship her, but i don't want Julerose to die, so i would make them both Bisexual since i think Rose is considering her crush on Prince Ali? And Juleka might be? I don't know, it might just be wishful thinking.  
> Depending on the reaction this might get, i might post another one!  
> If you see any mistakes, let me know!


End file.
